


Full Moon

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vampire Sherlock, Were John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something caused Sherlock to pause in the middle of the woods, drawing his attention away from the prey he’d been tracking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Something caused Sherlock to pause in the middle of the woods, drawing his attention away from the prey he’d been tracking. This was something _different_ and it intrigued him far more than it should have. In the back of his mind he knew he should have shaken it off, tracked down what he had been hunting. But when had he ever listened to common sense?

His silver-blue eyes fell shut as he listened around him, leaves rustling in the slight midnight breeze. A slight smile crossed his features as he listened, deadly sharp canines gleaming as he zeroed in on what had distracted him. Oh yes, he knew exactly what had distracted him and he took off after the scent at a dizzying speed. When he came to a stop he crouched, eyes narrowing as he listened once more. Right beyond the trees was a small clearing, which he crept closer to, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He let his eyes lid a moment, centering himself when he felt the gaze on him. He tensed as he readied himself, listening for the other to make their first move. Behind him he heard a twig snap and he spun, a heavy weight landing on his chest. His hiss met with a low growl and two sets of were fangs bared.


End file.
